Friday
by Ififall
Summary: Two-shot/ 2 Chapters/Thason fanfiction /Room-mate A/U Mason invites a "special someone" over and asks Theo to make himself scarce for one day. When Theo's jealousy becomes too much, can he stop his favourite person from moving out for good?


Two shot – Part One of Two Chapters

* * *

A/N: Borrowing characters from the show "damages"

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Mason's dad is based on Claudette's dad in "The show The shield"

* * *

Mason bursts open the door with what looked liked a million shopping bags on each arm. In seconds Theo was in front of him smirking.

"Hey you!" Mason said putting the bags down before tip-toeing over the bags and giving the Chimera a hug. Theo rolled his eyes and patted him once on the back. But his heart was pounding and his throat became dry. The hugs were cute. He'd never admit it, but Mason's hugs were his favourite part of the day.

"I didn't know the whole of Beacon hills were coming over" Theo teased nodding at the bags.

"A little help?" Mason asks "I know you're sadistic enough to make me beg!" He scoffs.

"Correct..but not today" He decided picking up the bags and putting them on the counter in record speed. Unpacking the bags he looked at the items. There was, pre-packed fruit, vegetables fresh meat, cheese and desserts with the word "finest" or "luxury" written on them on them. The brunette gazed at the packages and squinted.

"Nothing but the best for me right? Tell me you got Ben and Jerry's?

"Ha! You wish! A special someone's coming over"

"Really? When?" Theo asked, still squinting.

"Friday" Mason said helping him unpack. "I need the place free? Can you crash at Corey's?"

"Why, you embarrassed? Theo questions raising his eyebrows.

"Of you? Yes. I'm kidding! I need to make a good impression and I don't need you, bringing home the_ entire_ women's soccer team drunk and stoned out of your mind! Mason chides, putting a huge lasagna into the freezer.

"Sure" Theo nods.

_"It's cool?"_

"Yep, I promise"

"I mean this Friday, not Friday in Two weeks time…."

"Cool"

"_All day?"_

"Mason can you stop talking to me all slow like that"

"Like what?"

"You know what! Like I can't understand English. This Friday I'm outta here. I get it" Theo shrugs with a little too much zest in his voice, but his room-mate doesn't seem to notice.

"Thanks" Mason beams, and Theo bites his tongue to stop himself from blushing.

* * *

Friday…

He knows. He's now at work, in his office. He knows that he's got to keep away from the apartment. Malina is blowing up his phone. He would have deleted his number if he wasn't so crucial to this case. His case.

"Yeah?" He answers curtly.

"Raeken, I've got it all. Everything from Two thousand and one up until now. We need to meet. The girl I'm staying with…..let's just say…..she can't cover for me much longer" Malina sighs.

Theo rushes to his bosses door and doesn't bother knocking. "Patty! Patty I'm sorry, but we need to talk in private. Tom, Liam, I'm sorry guys, but get out!" Theo barks. Reluctantly his colleagues leave and his boss Patty leans across her desk and raises an eyebrow.

"Frobisher"

"No, Malina. Says he has everything" Theo said passing her the phone. "Do you mind if I take lunch a little early today?" Theo asks.

"Raeken when's the last time you had lunch? I'm surprised you don't wanna listen in. You're spear-heading this case. Don't you want the glory?" She asked cupping the phone over the cheap flip phone, so that Malina couldn't listen in.

"I'm...just a little thirsty. I'll be back in less than an hour"

"Sure, it gives you more than enough time to wreck Mason's date and get back here so we can exchange the gory details" Patty nods.

"This is why you're my favourite boss!" Theo smiles with a wink.

* * *

He tells himself to calm down. Mason went slow on dates. It wasn't like he'd get cosy with multiple guys all over the house. Theo tried to remember the last guy Mason was really into. He came up blank. Danny was a fling that happened ages ago, and there was no way he take Brett Talbot back, thank God. He braces himself as he enters the complex. Puts on a fake smile for female security and goes up the stairs. He almost doesn't want to find his own door, but curiosity is clawing at him, he's got to know what Mason sees in this mystery guy…..

His heart hammers against his chest as he opens the door. He hears the sound of cutlery against plates and laughter. He walks in and purposely slams the door loudly. Before he can say a word Mason runs up to him. He looks up and over him where Mason has laid out the good cutlery champagne glasses with a bright golden bottle of champagne in the middle.

"Wow, you're that desperate huh?" Theo chuckles pausing as he waves at the "date" Theo rolls his eyes as his chimera vision closes in on the older man. An older black adult, the visitor greying at the temple and had faint laughter lines around the eyes. He's sharply dressed and clearly enjoying the champagne as he helps himself to another glass.

"Theo, I told you the rules!" Mason hisses under his breath.

"Who the fuck is this wrinkled old sugar daddy? This? This is who you kicked me out for?"

"Please leave" Mason whispers.

* * *

"Oh fuck no! It's just getting good. Is this my competition? Is this your Geriatric ATM? Is this the magical rip van_ wrinkle_ that put you through college?"

"Mason" The older man says "Let's continue this some where else"

"Sorry kill Bill, can you even get up without assistance? Don't you need your adult diaper changed yet?"

"Theo stop! You are so impossible, this was a private meal!" Mason whines.

"I can totally see why now" He watches Mason turn to the guy and apologize. He shakes his head as the human gently pushes him out and sticks a wedge through the door to leave it open. His eyes glow and he smiles angrily until he realizes how stressed out his room-mate looks. His first instinct is to reach out and cradle him close. But he reaches and squeezes his shoulder. Mason calmly tells him to piss off. The chimera sticks his tongue out.

"Don't make me have to call Scott!"

"And tell him WHAT? That you're screwing an dude old enough to be your Dad?"

"Bingo!" The older man says, slowly pushing the door open. "Gents I hate interrupting private conversations. But I may as well introduce myself before another barrage old man insults destroy my pride any further" The older man explains.

"What the hell do you mean?" Theo questions.

* * *

"This meal was private, because this was a family meal" Mason reveals. "The guy you've just been hurling insults at for the past half an hour is my Dad!" Mason seethes pointing at his father who bites his lip. "He's traveling to India with friends for the holidays and I wanted to have an awesome day with him ALONE at my place, before he left. Thanks Theo, thanks for ruining my last day with him!" The human fumes.

"Mason….." Theo whimpers, before he's even cleared his throat his room-mate opens the door and holds up his hand to stop him talking.

"DON'T! You know what? Just don't! You don't get to pour on the charm and flutter your eye-lashes like you usually do! Do you know how many people warned me about moving in with you? How Malia said that you'd break the lease? How Scott encouraged me to put a lock on my door because there's NO WAY I could trust you in this house alone?" Mason confesses.

"Let me...let me take you both out?….My treat?" Theo pleads.

"Go to hell. Dad, you're right, we should take this somewhere else. I'm taking you out for a meal without the abuse. I'll meet you downstairs" Mason orders. His father sheepishly gets his coat and makes his way past them and out of the building.

* * *

Theo follows Mason inside and calmly shuts the door. His eyes glow as he watches his room-mate grab his jacket. He goes to the bathroom and the chimera is outside the door listening to him use the toilet and wash his hands in the sink. Any other time, he's curse at himself for being so creepy. But he wants to be everywhere he is. Maybe if he'd told him that in beginning. He wouldn't have made a total fool of himself now. He pounces back as he hears the turn of the bathroom door.

"So uhhh….we'll talk later"

"Or never. I'm gonna have fun with Dad, then go to Scott's for a few days" Mason says.

"I was a dick? Okay? But let's not be too dramatic" He groans.

"That's a bit rich! Dramatic is the code you live by isn't it? Dramatic is destroying your whole family just to get the illusion of power. Was it worth it Thee? Just because no-one in your family can stand you, don't take it out on me!" Mason yells. He checks that he has all of his things as he runs out of the door. Theo can smell the fear. He's confused but he's also alarmed that after over a year of living together, Mason, or part of him is still scared of him.

He gets a shower and goes back to the office. Charming the secretary for a Double Chocolate cookie, getting a Congrats from Tom, who pats him on the back. "Look like you cracked the Frobisher case!"

"You coming out for drinks?" Danny asks.

"Maybe later, gotta see Patty" He croaks forcing a smile. He goes into Patty's office, who acknowledges him without tearing her eyes away from the screen.

* * *

"Help yourself to soda, popcorn and relax. Malina is confessing everything on DVD" Patty said as Theo grabbed a Diet coke and pulled up a seat next to her.

"How did it go with Mason?" Patty asked.

"To cut a long story short, I suck!" Theo announced.

"That bad?" She gasps,

"No, worse" He respects that she doesn't touch him. She just turns up the volume and offers him a bowl of popcorn, he digs his hand into it furiously, now aware of how hungry he is. They watch him, for what feels like hours. Malina is on the screen talking about Friske and Katie how much he wanted to change and be real businessman instead of a waiter. How he thought that he and Katie were in it for the long haul. Theo hadn't thought much of him at the start, or now for that matter. Confessing all of his sins in triple extra large flecce and a San-Fransisco cap.

Malina was going to jail for a long time, but at least he was trying to change. Theo could see a man that was desperate to be good, to stare in the mirror and say that he was proud….Could Theo say the same thing?

* * *

"Raeken...Let's go" Patty said, beckoning him up.

"What I'm watching a DVD classic here!" He gets up anyway and she ushers him into her on-suite bathroom.

"Where the magic happens huh? You can't afford me" He teases. It's only when she silently turns the light on, that he realises why he's in there. He looks at his glowing eyes, his flushed cheeks and tear stained skin. Pulling him in here was the only way she could tell him that he was crying and almost turning without directly saying it. Fear made his body run cold as he sensed night creeping in. All he could think about was Mason neatly packing away all his things and moving to Scott's. He still couldn't stand the alpha, which was probably the only reason the human was moving in. He growled and vomited into the sink, closing his eyes. He felt like he was too vile to even look at.

* * *

"Raeken, I've got a couch if you need it" Patty says in the door-frame.

"I can just….stay in your on-suite for the rest of my life! Shower on one side, shavers on the rack. Toilet on the right…..this is my OCD's wet dream!"

"Here's what we're gonna do" Patty said taking a couple of tentative steps inside. "You're gonna wipe the fears away" She orders getting toilet roll and shoving it in his face. "You're gonna clean yourself up and for once, I'm gonna take you out for a meal. I never ever do that with an employee. Not even Tom. But tonight, I'll make an exception" She advises with an encouraging wink.

"I'll have a salad. I'm not even that hungry" He moans.

"That's horse-shit. You didn't even eat your popcorn. If Mason's meal went to crap, I know you haven't had jack-shit all day. If you flirt with the waitress and we get a discount, I'll even get you an ice-cream. What do you say?" She suggests. Her icy blue eyes becoming warmer with her smile.

"Promise?" Theo whispers.

"An ice-cream promise? Yeah, let's go" Patty leans forward offering her hand.

"I can never say no to a Ben and Jerry's bribe" Theo approved. He wiped vomit away with one hand, and grabbed Patty's smooth hand with the other.


End file.
